History repeats itself
by QueenBritt
Summary: Discalimer: I don't own YGO or the character Ceon. Four who share a past must once again find each other. To regain their memories of the past and share the love that they had way back then. Couples: Atem x Britt, Bre x Ceon
1. Chapter 1

_Can someone fall in love many years ago and then find them again? We all have past lives right? So what does that mean for Britt and myself. She has that bracelet. I know it'll lead her somewhere..probably to the love of her life. But what about me? Will I be alone like Nana._ Bre thought as they were boarding the plane to leave Egypt so they could go to Domino city. She knew Britt had a fear of flying but she wasn't sure why. As her and her family took their seats Bre noticed Britt closed her eyes just around the time the plane was taking off.

Bre couldn't sleep right away as her thoughts were all clouded. She noticed though her sister seemed to move some in her sleep.

another dream of Ancient Egypt. She's had those since putting that bracelet on..I wonder if we will always stay in the same place. Bre thought.

They arrived that night and then went to their rooms for they had school the next morning.

"Hey Britt" Bre said to her sister who looked over at her. "Yes Bre?" Britt asked her. "Do you think we'll find someone to be with?" Bre asked her. "Someday." Britt said to her, it wasn't much longer after that the girls fell asleep not knowing tomorrow would start their path of history repeating itself.

When the morning came they got ready then had breakfast after that they were taken to school by their parents. After signing them in the girls went to their class room. As they walked in they handed the teacher a slip that told they were new students. "well seems we have three new students." The teacher said. Bre and Britt wondered what he meant by that as they knew their younger sister and older brother wasn't.

Once the girls were gave their assign seats Britt couldn't help but notice one of the students had a Millennium item like her but it was pointing directly at her. i _odd_/i She thought knowing she wasn't sure who all had a millennium item besides her.

Not far from her was a boy named Ceon who noticed that Britt's bracelet had the same eye as the book he had. In the free time they were allowed to have Bre and Britt took that chance to look around and see who everyone was. Meanwhile Ceon was reading the book wondering the connection between the book, her bracelet and Bakura's ring.

_There's something strange with this book. Her bracelet and Bakura's ring have the same eye as this book. But, what is this book about? And what do all of the symbols mean?_he thought to himself.

Britt, Bre and Ceon all noticed that there was a duel going on near by. When the teacher left Britt and Bre walked over to the group. "Hey can I play who wins?" Britt asked them. "sure" Yugi said, meanwhile ceon decided to watch. Britt smiled but she couldn't help but notice the puzzle around Yugi's neck. It almost seemed familiar to her as if she had seen it in a dream. Ceon noticed Britt's look. He could tell she was familiar with Yugi's puzzle. Ceon was as well with that puzzle, seeing it in a dream the night he received that book.

Britt thought about where she had seen it and whenever she did she could only remember her dreams that were in Ancient Egypt like they had been since she received the Millennium Bracelet. While waiting she got out her deck and started to look through it. She was very proud of her Goddess attribute deck for she carried in it a powerful monster that she treasured a lot. While she was looking she heard the last round of Yugi and Joey's duel hearing that Yugi won. So after Joey got up she took the seat and shuffled her deck. Bre wanted to see this knowing her sister normally won duels with a very powerful combo.

While Britt was dueling Yugi, Ceon had got up and challenged Joey to a duel. In Britt and Yugi's duel each of them won battles and lost battles with each turn. Yugi's friends all seemed surprised by her cards since she had the legendary Goddess attribute cards. It was the right when Britt finally decided to play her ace card of legend by sacrificing two of her Goddess little wolf she was able to call out her Goddess of the Nile. When it came to Goddess of the Nile vs Dark Magician in the all out to figure out who would win the battle ended up being a draw. Joey and Ceon's duel had only lasted one turn before Ceon had finished the duel.

Britt looked over to see Joey was defeated by Ceon. She got her cards together and then looked over at Yugi "Hey yugi, maybe we can do a rematch someday." She told him ,"Sure." Yugi replied. Suddenly, Ceon left the room, taking his deck with him. He barely got five steps out the door when he fell to the floor in the hallway. Britt heard the sound of someone falling and Bre did too. She put her Goddess deck away but noticed that Yugi's puzzle had the same markings as her puzzle. After that she went with Bre to check on Ceon followed by Yugi and his friends. When they got to him Ceon was out cold, Joey and Tristan helped pick him up and got him to the nurse to get help. They waited there until Joey and Tristan came back."is he ok?" Bre asked and Britt wondered the same thing but she also knew that Yugi and his friends didn't even know their names . Joey shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that he was still out cold when we got him to the nurse. We were going to go check on him later if he is still there. Care to join us, Miss... Wait a second. You never told us your names."

Bre spoke up "oh sorry. I'm Bre Petrova and this is my sister Britt." Bre said. Bre knew their father had been friends with someone in this town named Solomon Motou. Britt looked out the window knowing that she had a little bit of a reputation in the duel world. Her Goddess cards could almost make her seem like a Queen whenever she played her Goddess attribute magic card to call out her powerful Goddess of the Nile and her Goddess's pets. But she never talked about it cause she would blackout during moments like those. "Okay. Well, do you want to see how Ceon is doing later Bre and Britt?" Yugi asked.

"well we don't really know him but I'm sure we could check on him before we head home." She said and then Britt looked over at Yugi curious. "Yugi what is the story of your puzzle?" Britt asked him.

"I don't know that much about it. All I do know is that it is an ancient Egyptian artifact my grandfather found inside a pyramid." Yugi said. "And you aren't the only one who know little about Ceon. No one really knows much about him. He doesn't really have any friends. And everyone needs a friend, especially when they are in great need."

"well maybe we can help him." Bre said and Britt nodded and also had listened to everything he said. "My bracelet is from Ancient Egypt too." She told him then showed him the bracelet on her wrist. She knew there was seven main Millennium items and then the eight one had been made for the Queen of the Pharaoh who had the same Puzzle as Yugi."Yes..." Yugi said. What the others failed to realized about Ceon was that the book he was reading earlier was the Millennium Spell book, the tome used to create the Millennium Items in the first place. Ceon didn't even realize it himself. Britt hid her bracelet again as she thought of her next words. "My father said mine belonged to a Queen. So there's little about it I know of. But we should keep watch on Ceon and try to be friends with him so that he's not alone when things go bad." Britt said. Bre was happy that her and her sister were on the same page.

A few hours passed and classes were over for the day. Britt, Bre and the others realized Ceon had not returned so they went to the nurse's office. Bre and Britt thought it was nice to check on him. As they walked in with everyone they noticed he was awake. "..what hit me?" He asked, sounding really dazed. "You fell on the ground. So we brought you to the nurse's office." Bre said and Bre could tell he was dazed a little. "okay?" He said, confused as he didn't understand what could cause him to suddenly collapse "I, um, never did get your names." He said to them.

"I'm Bre" Bre said to him and Britt smiled "I'm Britt" She said after her sister. He smiled at them "Hi.." He whispered. It wasn't long after that the nurse walked in saying that Ceon should call his parents to pick him up as he would have a very hard time walking. Britt and Bre noticed he went silent after being given the suggestion.

After he was quiet for more than five minutes the nurse told him he was free to leave. So Joey and Tristan helped Ceon onto his feet as they all left. A little while passed as they reached a fork in the road. "Britt and Bre, we'll see you tomorrow. Our houses are this way. So this is goodbye for the time being." Joey said.

Britt and Bre waved good bye to Yugi and his friends then helped Ceon home. He smiled holding the book in his hand. "Britt, there is something I noticed in my book. Look at this." He said flipping through the pages he read before and showed it to her. On the page was a very bad drawn picture of her millennium bracelet. This had Britt's curiosity as she wanted to learn more about her item. "it's my bracelet." She said surprised about the book and how it had a drawing of her bracelet. Bre was curious about all this. They talked about the book and her bracelet but mostly the eye on the book and bracelet.

_What the three of them don't know is that their meeting is not coincidence but history destined to repeat itself once again. But for history to repeat itself they must find the pharaoh._


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking Britt was in shock at the writing. More importantly she realized she could actually read it and understand what it said as if it was written in English. What she didn't know was that her Millennium Bracelet was making it to where she was able to read the book and what she read shocked her.

"wait a minute..that says.." She didn't finish as she was in shock.

"Please don't tell me. I've been trying to discover it on my own, and when my parents died, I told them I would figure out what it says." Ceon said.

"But I am curious as to how you are able to read it." He added

"it's probably my bracelet." She said

She put a hand on her Millennium Bracelet knowing that she had weird dreams connected to the Bracelet and now she wondered if the book was tied to it too. Bre was curious as she wondered what was going on and why she seemed clueless on it. Soon they realized they came up on Ceon's home.

"well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said to them.

"ok. bye." They told him as they went home.

_Somethings up and I'm sure everything will start making sense soon. _Bre thought as she walked next to her sister.

When they reached their home they had just set their backpacks down when their father wanted them to come with him. As they followed him they ended up at a game shop and walked inside. They had no idea who lived here but obviously their dad did.

"Welcome to my sho- Petrova! Well, it's been a while. These must be your daughters. So glad to meet them! It's a shame Kurisaki couldn't be here too." Solomon said.  
"Nice to see you again Solomon. Yes, these are my daughters. This is Bre and her sister Britt. I told you about Britt how Britt is gifted with a Millennium item like your grandson." Their father said

Britt was amazed but she wondered if there was any new Goddess attribute cards that she didn't have. Bre was more dark attributes when it came to a deck type. She looked around seeing what all was there as it made her curious. Bre was even looking around to see what was there. They were distracted til Solomon spoke to Britt.

"Ah yes, I do remember you mentioning that a short while ago. Britt, could you please allow me to see this item?" he asked, sounding like a kid at a toy store.

Britt nodded and walked over to Mr. Motou pulling up her sleeve as her item wouldn't come off her wrist since the day she had put it on. He looked at it and seemed to examine the item. Seeing as it did not come off he carefully had her move her wrist so he could get a good look at it. Bre was curious as to what was so important of the bracelet.

"That item doesn't come off of her. We tried and it has no secret to coming off. So I'm guessing that the legend of that item is true and my daughter must be the reincarnation of the Queen who was the wife to that Pharaoh who's puzzle is in Yugi's possession." Her father said to Solomon.

"This is definitely it. The Millennium Bracelet... Wait here, and I'll go get my grandson." Solomon said as he left the room momentarily. When he returned, Yugi was with him.

Britt was quiet as she wondered what was so important. She wondered if they were going to meet someone very important and her father seemed as curious on it. Bre knew Britt was trying to stay calm as things were becoming somewhat more clear since the day Britt had the bracelet.

"Britt, I would like you to me my grandson Yugi." Solomon said, meanwhile Yugi was surprised to see Britt there.

"we met in school." Britt said and then her father spoke "I enrolled the girls into Domino high." Her father told Solomon but he knew from talking to Solomon about the spirit in the puzzle.

"I see. Well, it is very exciting to see these two in school together." Solomon said.

Britt waved to Yugi but she had a strange feeling that someone was watching and she didn't see anyone. She wasn't sure if maybe the Pharaoh of the puzzle may still linger. Bre could see Britt seemed nervous compared to earlier in school when they were both relaxed. Things seemed to be changing and she had a feeling why they were there.

"yes it is." He said and knew he had told Solomon about how Britt acts in duels when she has her cards on the field. "This is quite interesting." Solomon said. Yugi looked to her and smiled. _Could she be wanting to take the puzzle?_ Yami said to Yugi, but Britt couldn't hear. _I don't think so..._ Yugi responded.

Bre hugged Britt to clam her down seeing she was nervous and it seemed to help until Bre finally decided to talk.

"oh my sister. A reincarnation of a Queen." Bre said with a smiled.

Britt pushed her off. "I'm not." She said

her father sighed "You are. You are the only one to wear the bracelet and with it comes danger." He said

Britt wanted to cry but she ran out knowing this wasn't what she signed up for. But how could she deny that it was possible. She had her Goddess of the Nile, her strange way she acted when she finished her duels and her braclet. She ran out not able to handle all the news.

"Father, you said you told her." Bre said

Their father shook his head "No, I said I would tell her when she's ready. It's time she knows. It's why she cherishes the Goddess of the Nile. According to records it was the Queens soul ka. Britt loves that card so much and she wouldn't trade it for anything." Her father said.

Britt kept running and she didn't know where she was going but she thought she could run from destinys fate. Everything was already in motion though for where things were leading for her life. The ties of fate could not be changed even though she thought she could. At the same time, Ceon, who couldn't sleep, was walking through the streets, when suddenly Britt ran into him.

"Hmm? Britt? Are you okay?" he asked.

Britt shook her head and tried to take the bracelet off but it wouldn't budge. Instead it tried to shock her from trying to take it off so she had to let it go. She put her head in her hands as the tears came down from the news earlier. She was trying to process all this at once.

"My father just told me I'm some reincarnation of the Queen who owned this bracelet." She told him.

"I see..." Ceon said, trying to understand the situation.  
Britt sighed "so what is that part supposed to mean? Am I like supposed to find this Pharaoh? I mean it almost explains my dreams." she said.

"Here. Follow me. We'll go back to my place and we can talk more. It looks like it is going to rain very soon." he said.

Unknown to Britt, Bre was looking for her around that time since she had run out crying. Being the concerned twin sister she was she knew Britt wasn't thinking straight right now.

_Where are you Britt? It's probably not as bad as you are making this out to be. Bre thought_

At the game shop their father looked at Solomon. "She just found out so it may be too soon. But I think she should meet the Pharaoh soon." He said to Solomon and Yugi knowing Britt needed help through this.

Britt nodded as she decided to trust Ceon and she wasn't sure how much she could trust Yugi or his friends. Bre saw it was going to rain and she didn't think it was best to be out so she went back to the game shop. When she got to the game shop and walked in. "looks like it's going to rain. She probably went home." Bre said to her father and the others and then looked at Yugi. "Sorry about her running out. She just didn't expect it." Bre told Yugi in apologizing for Britt.

"It's alright. I'm sure she just needed time to let this all settle in." Yugi replied.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Ceon closed the door to his house.

"I hope this is to your liking. At least it will keep us out of the rain." Ceon replied.

Britt was trying to figure it all out and she looked around as she saw where he lived "it's fine. thanks." She said and was trying to figure out her dreams that she could remember.

"Feel free to relax." Ceon said. "I can understand you having a hard time."

Britt nodded but she was curious "could I possibly see that book again that had my item on it?" She asked him wondering if it had some answers to it.

Bre sat down "honestly I'm not surprised. She's always had these reoccurring dreams that were all about Ancient Egypt ever since she had that bracelet." Bre said and her father hadn't known about it since Britt never talked to him about it. This bit of information was something that actually her father wondered why Britt had never spoke to him about before.

Back at Ceon's place he had handed Britt for her to look in. Britt took the book and looked through it. She was able to read the words and one part caught her attention that almost made her gasp. "The bracelet has a connection to the puzzle? But why?" She said out loud even though it was her own question. She had a lot to think about. Ceon heard what Britt said, but he didn't question it. Instead, he simply sat down and starting thinking about some things.

At the gameshop Bre had some questions some questions so she decided to ask looked at Yugi and smiled a little "So is it true that you carry with you the spirit of the Pharaoh?" Bre asked him

"Well, yes, it is true." Yugi said, laughing sheepishly.

"that's so cool. Maybe the Pharaoh could talk to her next time we see you and that may make her not so scared of what was told to her. I mean if the legend is true than her and that Pharaoh have a connection somehow." Bre said while the adults were talking.

At Ceon's place Britt kept reading and things didn't make sense to her but then she had never tapped into the power of it fully. She closed the book as she was trying to figure out things but sighed as she relaxed. It was starting to get really dark out as she finished reading, the storm continuing. Ceon was still thinking about something, this one thing he just could seem to get out of his mind.

Britt noticed it was getting dark "um I probably should get home." She said knowing with the storm she'd get soaked but she had to get home for school tomorrow. "If you want to avoid the storm, you could just stay here. There is a lot of room here, I don't mind one bit, and it's much better than possibly catching a cold. I understand if you still don't, but if you do choose to go, I insist I go with you.

"well My father would probably want me home so he wouldn't worry about where I am." She said knowing she had been rude earlier and ran out when she was upset. "I don't mind if you want to come with me. It's just I don't want my father mad at me." "You could try calling him. I have the number to Yugi's grandfather's game shop right here. Your father is probably still there." he replied, passing her a slip of paper with the phone number on it.

Britt took it and then called she heard Mr. Motou tell her her dad was still there. "Hi dad. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just staying with someone from school tonight and tell Bre to bring my backpack." She said and heard him tell her to be careful and she agreed then hanged up. She set the phone down "thanks." She said and then looked through her deck and pulled out her Goddess of the Nile card.

_Goddess of the Nile. Legend says it was a Ka of a Queen..but my sister always says when I play my winning combo I'm different. _she thought.

While Britt was in her thoughts Ceon was looking through her own deck.

_Destiny End Dragoon. The strongest card in my father's deck. The last card he ever gave me before his death..._ he thought, looking at the card closely.

Britt pulled out four other cards and looked at the cards. _The Goddess of the Nile and her pets. This combo always won me a duel but I didn't use it with Yugi._ She thought and then put the cards back in her deck.

When she looked up over at Ceon she seen that he was cringing in pain. She wondered if he was ok so she asked him. "are you ok?" She asked him."Y-Yeah. Just a bit sore from earlier." he said.

"oh ok." She said

He smiled to her. "You don't need to worry." he said, when they heard a knock on the door. It was Bre.

"Hi" Bre said as she seen Ceon open the door. He invited her in figuring she was probably soaked from the rain. She thanked him and when she walked in she seen Britt really was there. She figured they were probably hanging out there because of the storm. She heard Ceon apologize and hope there wasn't much trouble.

"it's ok. Dad just wanted me to make sure she didn't have a cold." She said to Coden then walked over to Britt and smiled as she made her get up. "You're going to meet the Pharaoh tomorrow." She said and Britt got up and looked at her "no, I'm not." She told her and Bre just nodded knowing she was planning to make it happen. Ceon started to realize just what was happening.

Britt sighed and then she looked over at Coen "is something wrong?" She asked him

"No, nothing at all." he said, realizing what caused Britt to be so upset.

"ok." Britt said and then tried to work to get the bracelet off. It shocked her hand away and she sighed. Bre was trying to figure it out. "duel me Britt." Bre said and Britt looked up at her. "you know I would win." She said to Bre. Ceon seemed to be interested. "Hey Bre, how about you go against me?" he asked.

"I could try. but i think it'd be interesting to go against my sister." she said and then Britt pulled her deck out. "fine Bre. then after our duel you duel him" she said. when it started they were equal but as it came down to the last round. Britt summoned Goddess of the nile then activated her goddess attribute magic card bringing out her goddess's pets. her bracelet glowed and she seemed more like a Queen when she ended the duel with her five monsters. Bre smiled knowing she was right. "ok Coen. we can duel." Bre said Ceon noticed as well, but decided not to question it. "All right. I'm all set." he replied.

Bre got up and sat across from Coen as she got her dark attribute deck reshuffled for the next duel. Britt just relaxed as she was unaware of the difference. She wondered who would win the duel. Ceon relaxed, his eyes focused with a darkish glare. "You can go first."  
Britt noticed a difference and she worried a little for her sister. Bre took her turn and started with a card in defense mode and set down a trap.

He drew his card. "I set two cards facedown and summon my Destiny Hero Defender in attack mode. I end my turn." he said

Bre and Britt were confused and looked at each other for a second. Bre tried to think of a way for her next play as she took her draw phase. During the duel Britt watched seeing Bre had more of a tougher time dueling Coen then she did with her.

Ceon simply smiled. _I should be fine for a while._ he thought silently.  
Bre kept up the fight by summoning her dark attribute monsters when she couldn't come up with a good strategy to win with how his deck was unknown to her.

"I see. That's a pretty strong monster with 1500 attack points. Are you going to attack?" he asked.

"yes." She said and then told her monster to attack

"I activate my D-Shield Trap. This switches my monster to Defence mode and it can no longer be destroyed in battle. Plus, since Defender has 2700 defence points, you lose 1200 Life Points." he said.  
Bre couldn't believe how hard this was and she looked at Britt who just shrugged as she had no idea about it. Bre didn't let it bug her as she ended her turn and knew she'd probably lose but she'd try to win.

He drew his next card. "I summon my Destiny Hero Diamond Dude. I then activate his effect. I draw a card and if it's a Magic card, I send it to my graveyard and then activate it on my next turn." he said as he drew the card. "I just drew my Polymerization card. Since it is a Magic card, I'll send it to my graveyard. I'll end my turn."

Bre took her draw phase and knew if she was going to change it around she had to now. She activated cost down which costed some of her life points but she used it to summon her Dark attribute Dragon that had 3000 attack points. Britt watched knowing if this monster got destroyed then Bre lost the duel. Though she knew Bre hadn't used her trap card yet. Bre thought about it and she had her dragon attack.  
"Are you attacking my Diamond Dude?" he asked.

"yes." Bre said confident to win. Britt just watched her sister knowing her sister may be her twin but she needed to find a strategy to win.

"Very well. I don't defend." he said, his Life points dropping to 2400. "Is that the end of your turn?" he asked.  
Bre nodded as she waited for his next attack.

"I draw and activate my facedown Forbidden Chalice Magic card. For the rest of this turn, one monster on the field gains 400 Attack points and has all of its abilities negated. I give the Chalice to your Dragon, increasing its attack points to 3400. I now activate the Polymerization in my graveyard. I now fuse the Destiny HEROs Dogma and Plasma in my hand to summon my Destiny End Dragoon. I now activate his ability. By forfeiting the chance of a Battle Phase, I can remove from play any monster on your side of the field. After that, you will lose Life Points equal to its current attack point total, which is 3400. Since you only have 2800 Life Points left, looks like the duel is over." he said calmly.

Bre knew her trap card wouldn't work so she just smiled "looks like it." She said  
He smiled a bit. "That was fun." he said, smiling much more than he had in a long time.

When it got later in the day Ceon showed them to guest rooms they could use. Britt layed down and tried to sleep but as she did she slipped into another one of her dreams of Ancient Egypt.

What does destiny have in store for the four of them? Will Britt stop fighting her sister and meet the pharaoh? Who will Bre end up with if her sister is meant to be with the pharaoh and what role does Ceon play for the past?


End file.
